First Dates
by kitsunekiko
Summary: With every relationship there is a first a first date a first kiss. sequel to welcome home. NO LONGER WRITING. No inspiration to continue since no reviews.


Hello

**Hello. While I think about what to do next on Every Breath I Take. Need ideas of what to do, a small writer's block. Well Anyways here is a series of one shot. First to start is of course Naruto/Hinata. Also a hint of Hanabi/Konohamaru. Also the date takes place at P.F. Chang's. (Since I was there recently and though the menu would be good for there date.) I do not own Naruto or any song's I may use. This disclaimer goes for all the chapters so I don't have to writ it each time.**

**First Dates**

**Naruto Hinata**

A lovely Monday night the sun is setting and the moon is rising and Hinata is nervous. Tonight is the night of there first date. Well if you don't count the walk after the Karaoke night. Looking over her closet to find the perfect outfit she can't figure out what, several are already set aside as a no go. Nothing seems to be right. Without hearing it there is a small knock on the door and after a few moments her little sister enters into her room, "Um. You busy right now. I kind of need to talk with you about something." Hanabi asked, lately they have been getting along well. At least after Hinata showed how she was holding back all this time.

"What is it? If I can help you then you can help me pick an outfit." Hinata smiled at her younger sibling.

With a blush resembling Hinata when she was thinking of Naruto Hanabi asked "How did you know that you liked Naruto?"

"Hehe, well I would get butterflies whenever I saw him and for a while I would faint when he would get close. Is there someone you like? Want to tell your big sis about him." Hinata teasingly asks her.

Surprisingly her face got redder. "Well you know him. Its Konohamaru, he has such a free spirit. The practical jokes he plays make me laugh. Whenever I am with him my stomach does flip flops." Hanabi then pauses a moment to keep from crying. "Though he doesn't even notice me, he only hangs out with his team, Moegi has a better chance then I do." After saying this tears that where held back out of pride was flowing.

Hinata then takes her sister in her arm and in a calming voice Hinata sings a comforting song that there mother would sing to her. It was there mother's favorite; she still has the CD that just plays the music so she can sing the song.

(Inuyasha 7th ending)

moshi ima kanashimi afureru nara

watashi ni motarete naite ii kara

I get, I get, I get, get the feeling

I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming

tada kono mama

Come my way

kono yami no hotori

Come close to me

ima akari tomoshi

I'll be with you, I'll be with you

tada soba ni iru kara

So come my way

kizuite anata wa kono sekai de

tada hitori dake no taisetsu na hito

I get, I get, I get, get the feeling

I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming

tada sono mama

Come my way

mou hitomi tojite

Come close to me

mou nemureba ii

I'll be with you, I'll be with you

tada koko ni iru kara

Calling out

Can you hear me? yea

So come my way

I get, I get, I get, get the feeling

I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming

tada kono mama

Come my way

kono yami no hotori

Come close to me

ima akari tomoshi

I'll be with you, I'll be with you

tada soba ni iru kara

So come my way

Come my way

Come close to me

Come my way

Come close to me

After a few moments Hanabi finally calms down. "If you would like I could ask Naruto to find out who Konohamaru likes if you want." Hinata asks in a soothing voice. "After all he is there leader he may even know already."

"I, I, I don't know. I guess it would be better to know then be worried if he does or not." Hanabi answers stuttering.

"Ok, now help me pick an outfit." She then walked over to her closet taking a look at her selection. He sister then came forward and takes a peak to see what she could see.

"How about between these two, Though I like the cranes" Hanabi says as she takes out a purple kimono white flying cranes against a purple/gold cloud background with butterfly sleeves and one that's purple with Sakura Blossom's on the border of the long flowing sleeves and a trail of them that start at the bottom and wraps around to the top.

"I think I like the crane one also. Well I better get ready so I am not late meeting Naruto at the Restaurant. I'll give you all the details tomorrow, so don't wait up ok." Hinata walking Hanabi over to the door says.

"Have a good time!" Hanabi says skipping down the hall way. With that thought she began to get ready for the evening.

--

**Meanwhile **

Naruto begins to pace his room. 'I have nothing to wear. I have no nice clothes since the shop keeps always mark up the prices so that I can't buy it. Good thing Iruka went to buy something for me. He has good taste at least. Then a knock could be heard at the door. He opened it to reveal Iruka; with him he had a black kimono with red lining. The pattern was of a golden dragon on the back and on the left and right side of his chest. "That's nice Iruka-sensei! How do you put it on?" Naruto asked since he has never worn a kimono before.

With a laugh Iruka tells him how to put it on and tells him to go change and then come out to show him what it looks like. After about ten minutes with everything on right.

"It looks good the dragon symbolizes strength, fortune and prosperity. I hope you enjoy your date. As Iruka opened the door it revealed Kakashi

"Yo, just curious to see if Naruto picked something other then his usual outfit to wear or if he needed to borrow something. I do have a nice black outfit with a blue lining." He then looks in the door and sees how he is dressed and says, "I guess Iruka bought something uh, should have asked sooner. Then again I am always late. I guess I'm not needed so later." He then poofed away in a cloud of smoke.

"Well then I better get going so I'm not late. See you tomorrow for lunch." Naruto said as he locked the door and left. Iruka then left with a smile on his face. 'I'm glad he found her. He needed someone to make him feel loved. I just hope nothing stands in there way.

--

Naruto was the first to make it to the restaurant. A few moments later Hinata walked up. 'Wow! She looks like a goddess. I am the luckiest man in the world.' The full moon behind them had a blush red. With that he said "With beauty as yours even the moon blushes at the sight of you." He then kissed her hand.

With a blush she says, "We better get in or we will be late for your reservation and it's a busy night for a Monday."

When they go in they walk up to the front area. The hostess recognizing Naruto says "We are full unless you have a reservation."

"Yes miss we do. It is under Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto politely says with his trademark smile.

She then looks down remembering the call and purposely not putting down his name. "Not on the list I will have to ask you to leave and let the lady Hyuga come forward so she can find her date since she looks so lovely.

Without batting an eyelash Hinata walks up to the women and says, "The person that's my date is the one that you lost his reservation. My family is a large part of your cliental so you are being nice to me, but if you won't let my date enter I may have to tell my family how you were rude to me and suggest to my father to ban our clan from eating here."

With a look of pure shock she says. "I think a booth has opened up. Walk this way please." She then leads them to the right and a cozy booth. As they sat down Naruto gives Hinata a smile 'Wow that was great at how she was able to take care of the situation.' "Sorry about that. I hope the food is ok." Naruto's says a little worried that they might do something to the food.

"It will Naruto-Kun and if all else fails I can use my clans power again. I don't like to but I've learned that it is needed to show people who are ignorant a lesson." Hinata replied. They then gazed around the room at the atmosphere. The place dimly lit but in a pleasant way. Some light came from large light that resemble drum and had a tan covering to give the room a subtle glow. The dark ceiling contrasted well with the warm colors of the brown accents that where a part of the furniture. There were even cool tones such as the statue of an ancient soldier. There was also blues of the seats that gave a cool feeling also. Each table had it own lamp of a red to light orange swirl. This gave the feeling of privacy as the light was centered in the middle of the table and of course would darken as it reached the booth. There was also a mural based of art where there where imperial stamps stating all in several places.

Moments later a waitress come up noticing Hinata she politely takes there order. After all she had been warned by the hostess of what the young girl had said. Hinata orders the Chang's Spicy chicken and Naruto orders the Kung Pao Chicken. They do subtly mention how they were both going to have some of each others food to discourage the poisoning of Naruto's. After all who would dare poison the Hyuga Heiress, Nobody here at least. After a while of small talk of how the place looks Hinata asks almost out of the blue, "Do you know who Konohamaru likes? My sister seems to have taken a liking to him. If not maybe you can find out for me."

Naruto laughs for a moment, "Wow I was just about to ask for Konohamaru who your sister likes since he likes her. I guess we can tell them both that the answer is yes."

"That's great! Well with that aside I have to say that I am having a great night. Of course if I was with any one else it wouldn't mean as much to me as this." Hinata says holding his hand looking into his blue eyes.

"Nothing in this place compares to your beauty though." Naruto says.

"There is something I want to ask you Naruto-kun. This weekend my father is having a get together in which I can bring a date of my choosing. He even hinted that I could bring you. I was just wondering if you would like to go. If not I understand though." Hinata asks hoping for a yes but deep inside worried that he may say no.

With a smile he holds her hands and says, "There is only one thing that could keep me from going and that is if there is some emergency mission that only I can accomplish, other then that I would love to go and be by your side." He then sealed the promise with a kiss.

After a while of looking into each others eyes both thinking of how lucky they are to be with the person that they loved the waitress come up and they order some dessert. They order the Flourless Chocolate Dome, since Hinata has a weakness for chocolate but has never tried this. They decide to share since the meal was already pricy and from what she heard the dish was very sweet and hard to eat all of it. When they get the desert it is the most delicious thing she has ever tasted. The fresh strawberries, blueberries and raspberries go well with the thick dark chocolate mound. Naruto noticing the cute look of excitement on her face lets her have a small amount more then himself.

"Wow this is great. I will have to see if I can find a way to make this." Hinata says with a giggle. After a few moments the waitress return for the money shocked to see Naruto pay for it and not the heiress she takes the money and the tip. In which they then leave to a moonlit sky.

--

**Lemon warning**

After they reach his apartment the movie is forgotten with a battle of the tongues. They then proceed to the bed where Naruto proceeds to gently kisses her everywhere. Starting with her lips and gently going down to her naval. Where he circles around and heads down to her thighs and teasing kisses anywhere but her special area as she calls it. He then proceeds to make her feel wonderful with his tongue causing to girl to scream in ecstasy. Then after adjusting he proceeds to fulfill her wish of being close and brings her to the point of screaming his name several times.

**Lemon End**

Once they where finished they cuddled in bed with him holding her, "I love you Hinata." Naruto says nuzzling her neck.

"I love you two. Though I hate to say this but I had better freshen up and head home. I need to be able to sneak in and take a shower before I go to bed. After all I wouldn't want by father to cut of the chakra to something precious to you and to me." With a kiss on his forehead she to his bathroom to freshen up and before she leaves gives him one last kiss for the night.

--

**The next morning at the Hyuga home.**

In the middle of a good dream about Naruto, chocolate and bed was awoken by Hanabi. "Did he tell you? Did he, did he!"

With a sly grin Hinata says "Maybe and what if I say that you should." Pauses for dramatic effect. "Ask him out since he likes you!" With hat the girls share a moment of girly squeals, "Of course after our training with father this morning." Hinata calmly replies knowing Naruto would tell Konohamaru during lunch. "Now let's get ready for the day ok you can talk to him later.

--

**Lunchtime **

Konohamaru was waiting nervously for Naruto to show up for lunch. With Iruka there also it was promised he would be told in code. If he ordered Miso Ramen first it was yes, if anything else it was no. After waiting a good ten minutes Naruto walks up to the ramen stand with Iruka and orders. "I think I will have um let me see, oh I know I will start out with Miso Ramen please." Before even thinking about it Konohamaru runs off to head to the Hyuga compound. He doesn't make it far though and runs into the girl on his mind. They both stand up blushing. "DO YOU WANT TO GET LUCH WITH ME?" They both ask at the same time. Naruto is watching with amusement at how embarrassed they are. After a moment they finally make a set time for a date and quickly leave out of embarrassment.

Iruka laughs "Well at least they where able to tell each other in a short amount of time from knowing what they felt for each other unlike a certain pair I know. It was apparent even if you never noticed. Of course I could always tell since I just have a gift for these things." With that they both laughed while Naruto was thinking how he had a wonderful first date and looking forward to this next weekend where he can do his best to impress the Hyuga clan head and prove that he is worthy of someday having Hinata for his Bride. Of course that would be when they turn 18 but it is something he can look forward to. With that he headed of to his apartment thinking of bright thoughts for his future.

**Part one is over and next is Sakura and Lee's Date. Hanabi and Konohamaru's date may come up after the Rookie 9 and team Guy's dates. Remember to tell me what you think. **

**For now TTFN kitsunekiko.**


End file.
